The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for determining mechanical wear, more particularly to such methods and apparatuses wherein the mechanical wear pertains to interaction of a bearing with a non-bearing entity.
Mechanical wear is a typical phenomenon of various types of machinery. The relative motion of contacting solid surfaces can cause damage to either or both surfaces. Generally, such damage is manifested as a progressive loss of material. Many varieties of mechanical systems are characterized by mechanical wear. It is a common necessity that the degree of wear which is associated with a particular mechanical system be ascertained.
In this regard, of particular interest herein are mechanical systems which are or include "mechanical bearing systems," in which a non-bearing body (e.g., machine part or component) is wearingly interacting with a bearing. The nature and operating environment of a given mechanical system generally determine, to at least some extent, the type or types of bearings to be utilized.
Among the many conventional genres of mechanical bearing systems are those which include a rotatable shaft. The need may arise to determine the installed clearance between the shaft and a bearing in a mechanical bearing system wherein the bearing has an inside surface, or a portion thereof, which slidingly contacts the shaft.
In naval applications, for instance, a water lubricated main propulsion line shaft can wearingly interact with its bearing. Conventional approaches to determining such clearances have involved manual utilization of a device such as round (circular) feeler gauge. The operator of a round feeler gauge installs the gauge around the shaft circumference, between the shaft and the bearing.
Generally, such conventional techniques are unwieldy and/or inaccurate. The wear area of interest may be so situated as to be inaccessible or not readily accessible. Under normal, dynamic conditions (i.e., when a ship is voyaging over water), it may be an awkward, clumsy proposition for a person to operate a feeler gauge instrument at a given location or within a given configuration. In situations involving ship machinery, although it may be easier to measure wear under static conditions (i.e., when the ship is in dry dock rather than at sea), the resultant measurements may not be accurate since they do not represent dynamic or true operating conditions.